Jealous?
by WonderinWonderland
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are dating and they go to the same high school. What happens when Calypso shows up?
1. It's Calypso!

**Hey new story guys! :) This is just something I was thinking of all day so I decided to try and write it down. And actually this is a bit like this story I was reading the other day but I've changed it so yeah :P I hope you don't find offense in me taking a little bit of that idea! Oh and it's not gods but they still go to a camp in the summer. Bianca's not dead and neither is Luke. So by no gods I also mean then that Calypso is not stuck on an island. Oh and btw guys, there's going to be SO much Perlypso in the like first few chapters. Because I like lots of drama in my story :) So not much Percabeth in the beginning. So if you don't mind Perlypso for a little while then READ ON!**

****Annabeth's POV

I walked towards the cafeteria with Grover by my side. He was the only satyr from camp, so sometimes he got a little lonely without people to talk about cans with.

We walked into the cafeteria and I paid for my lunch and went with Grover to our regular table. Percy was sitting there talking to Thalia. Nico was getting scolded by Bianca (Again.) and Rachel was drawing (No surprise there).

"Hi guys!" I said and placed my tray down as I sat down beside Percy.

"Hey," Percy said and smiled at me. I grinned back. We were leaning in but then Thalia cleared her throat.

"Get a room, _please._" She said. Percy and I just laughed. We started talking about random stuff when a pretty girl came over. She had straight caramel coloured hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hey Perce! I knew I'd find you somewhere here." She said loudly, interrupting all of us. I looked curiously at her, how did she know Percy?

"Oh my god! Calypso! What are you doing here?" Percy jumped up and gave her a big hug. I frowned at them. Jealousy washing over me.

"Well I just moved from Greece! I couldn't believe it when my mother told me I was going to come to your school!" Calypso replied excitedly. They pulled away from each other.

"Guys, this is Calypso, I met her in Greece like 3 years ago and since we've been going to Greece every year, I've seen her every year in summer, after camp." Percy explained. Calypso smiled around at us.

"Percy's told me all about you guys. And your amazing camp! I can't wait to go with you guys this year!" She exclaimed and I frowned. She was acting like our best friend already and we'd only just met her.

"Well have a seat Calypso!" Percy said and Calypso smiled.

"Where are you sitting?" She asked and Percy pointed at the chair next to mine. Calypso's smiled faltered for a second but then she brightened again.

"You can sit opposite me." Percy said and Calypso nodded and put her tray down there. Percy came back to sit with me and his hand slipped into mine. We all started to eat with little conversations in between. When I finished I put down my fork.

"Hey Percy, can we go to the library?" I asked.

Calypso's POV

I couldn't believe I was with Percy again! When my parents told me I was going to the same school as him I literally freaked out. I just couldn't believe I could go to that camp with him! And that I could finally be out of Greece!

"Hey Percy, can we go to the library?" Annabeth asked him. I snickered. I thought Annabeth was his best friend? Didn't she know he hated the library? I waited for the 'no' to come. Obviously Percy wanted to spend time with me. Right?

He looked apologetically at the table. 'HA' i thought. Now he was going to refuse. But he turned his gaze on me.

"Sorry Calypso, I know it's your first day back but I really have to go to the library." Percy said. What? I thought he hated the library! I was about to say so but then he had already gotten up. As they walked away, his hand snaked around Annabeth's waist. I looked at them in shock. Were they dating?

"You look shocked, didn't you know they were dating?" Thalia said. I shook my head. I couldn't speak.

"_Percy started to lean in and so did I. Soon we were just sitting there, kissing on the beach. When we pulled away he smiled at me.  
>'I can't believe I only have two more days left in Greece.' He said. I smiled and tried to act calm but inside I was exploding, he FINALLY kissed me!<br>'I know right! The days have just flown by!' I replied, still smiling like a maniac.  
><em>_'Listen Caly, I really like you and-' Percy was cut off but his cell phone ringing. He took it out and glanced at the screen. He typed something in and then looked back at me.  
><em>_'Sorry Calypso, I have to go. I'll see you next summer.' He said. We stood up and I gave him a big hug. Then when pulled back and he kissed me again.  
>'See you then. Stay safe Perce.' I said and watched him walk away."<em>

__I shook myself from the flashback.

"When did he start dating her?" I asked them.

"About three months ago, why?" Thalia replied. At least he wasn't dating her when he said he liked me.

"Nothing." I said and tried to smile.

"Oh please, it's not like he didn't tell us all about what happened last summer." A girl with dark hair said, I was guessing she was Bianca since she looked like the girl in the picture Percy had shown me.

"He-he told you guys?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He even told Annabeth and it took him ages to get her to talk to him again." Thalia grinned. I laughed even though I secretly wished that Annabeth hadn't started talking to him again. I really liked Percy. But he's probably completely in love with Annabeth.

"So what class do you have next?" Luke asked. I checked my timetable.

"I have.. Art, with in room 908." I replied.

"Oh, you have that with me and Perce then!" Rachel smiled at me.

"Great!" I replied.

"How come we didn't see you in the morning or at break?" Luke said.

"Oh, I only came last period and I none of you were in my class." I explained and they nodded. The bell rang and we all got our stuff and stood up.

"Come on Calypso, it's over here." Rachel said and we walked down the opposite hallway to the rest of her friends. We then went up four floors and then we walked down the big long hallway into the classroom. Percy wasn't there yet so I took a seat next to Rachel who sat at the front. Most of the class walked in and soon the first bell had rung, the first warning that class was starting.

"Where's Percy?" I whispered to Rachel.

"I don't know. Normally him and Annabeth spend a long time in the library." She said and winked at me, as if it was some kind of inside joke.

Then the teacher came in and put her files on the desk at the front of the room.

"Hello class." She said and smiled around at us.

"Hello ." We all replied. Just as the second bell rung, Percy skidded into the classroom, breathless.

"Sorry , I got a little held up in the library." He said.

"This is the fifth time you've been late for my class Perseus. I expect better. Now sit down please." said and to my delight Percy came to sit next to me.

"Good thing you're in my class." He whispered and I smiled at him. handed out pieces of paper and a pencil.

"Now class. You are going to get a partner and draw them. I will let you pick your own partners this time, but if you don't work well with the people you pick, I will choose next time." said.

"Calypso, want to work together?" Percy asked and I nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I said and we started to draw each other. When the lesson ended we showed each other our drawings. Mine was a terrible one since I never really learned how to draw but Percy's was amazing. I gasped when I saw it.

It was a beautiful, detailed sketch of me. Then I noticed the scenery.. it looked exactly like the beach where we had our kiss.

"You remember?" I asked.

"Remember what?" He said, confused. I shook my head. It had probably just been a coincidence. Of course he wouldn't remember.

"Oh it's nothing." I said. Then class was dismissed.

"Hey Perce! Wait up, can I have a ride home? I haven't got a car yet." I said shyly.

"Yeah sure!" He said. I grinned.

"Thanks!" I answered and followed him to his car. It was a two person car with no hood. We got in and Percy started the engine. Suddenly a loud voice called out Percy's name.

"PERCY! PERCY!" I turned and saw Annabeth running towards us. Her blonde hair flying behind her. Percy switched off the engine.

"Perce, you said you'd give me a ride back!" Annabeth said when she reached the car.

"Oh my god Annabeth. I'm so sorry, I totally forgot!" Percy said.

"Oh god, what am I going to do now?" She said. I frowned. Would Percy kick me out?

"Why don't you drive, Annabeth and I'll take a bus?" Percy suggested and Annabeth pursed her lips and whispered something to him.

"Well, if you're sure." Percy said slowly.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said and pecked him quickly on the lips and ran off. Percy got back in the car and started the engine again.

"Where did she go?" I asked curiously.

"She's going to ask Luke to give her a ride back." Percy frowned.

"You don't like Luke?" I asked.

"No. He's always trying to steal Annabeth away from me." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yep. So, where do you live?"

"I just live down this road. There's my house!" I pointed at the big white house at the end of the block.

"Alright." He said and parked in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Perce. Hope we can catch up soon." I said.

"Hey, are you free today?" He asked. I looked over in surprise.

"Yeah, I am. Want to come over?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure, that would be great!" He said and we got out of his car and walked up the front steps to my house. I opened the door and we walked up the stairs into my room.

We talked and laughed the whole afternoon. It felt just like old times. We ate some pizza and then his mother called and said he had to go. I walked him to the front door and opened it and we stepped into the cold night air.

"Goodbye." I said.

"See you on Monday." He said. And suddenly, we were both leaning in and our lips nearly touched when Percy jolted back.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Annabeth." Percy pleaded. I nodded.

"Sorry." I managed to squeak out and then I sprinted back inside.


	2. Percy is MINE

**hey guys! New chapter ! Thanks for all the reviews! Most I've ever gotten :')**

Last Chapter:

_"See you on Monday." He said. And suddenly, we were both leaning in and our lips nearly touched when Percy jolted back._

_"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Annabeth." Percy pleaded. I nodded._

_"Sorry." I managed to squeak out and then I sprinted back inside._

__Percy's POV:

What is wrong with me? Why was I trying to kiss Calypso? What the fuck?

I'm in love with Annabeth. I'm in love with Annabeth. I'm in love with Annabeth. I'm in love with Annabeth. I'm in love with Annabeth. I'm in love with Annabeth!

The crazy thing was. Even if I did pull back, I kind of wished I didn't. I shook the thought from my head and went to my car. I climbed in and drove home, trying to figure out my emotions.

Rachel's POV:

I do not believe this. I do not freaking believe this. I just saw Calypso and Percy nearly kiss. I knew about their little relationship but I thought Percy was in love with Annabeth! And Calypso wasn't even trying to kiss Percy. He leaned in first! What is wrong with him?

I have to tell Annabeth. Oh god. She's going to cause a big fight. Well, I mean it's expected but seriously, life will be hard for Percy. What do I do? Oh crap oh crap. I can't tell her. She's gonna be so pissed at everyone. Oh fuck. Oh fuck my life. Why me? Why did it have to be me who saw?

I went back into my house and drew a picture. It was of Percy and Calypso kissing. By the time it was done it looked more like a photograph then a drawing.

I had just gained Annabeths' trust and now this? If I don't tell her and she finds out I knew she would beat the shit outta me. And if I do tell her she might get mad at me for knowing? I don't know. I don't know.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. Whatever, this isn't my business.

**NEXT MONDAY**

****I walked into school and found Percy and Annabeth beside Thalia's locker. They were giggling and poking each other. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How Percy could still act like nothing happened on Friday, I don't know. As I approached them they stopped talking and looked at me. I smiled uncomfortably. Then Calypso came over. Way to make the situation even MORE awkward!

"uhhh hey Caly." Percy said and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Perce!" Calypso said brightly. Was there something wrong with her? Or maybe she liked Percy and she was glad he nearly kissed her.

"We have to go. Sorry Calypso. Bye Rach!" Annabeth said after a few long seconds and waved her fingers at us while dragging Percy away.

"Okay what do you know Red-head?" Calypso said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Know what?" I asked carefully.

"What do you know about their relationship? Are they in love? Did Annabeth change Percy, like did he become more different after he started dating Annabeth?" Calypso asked. Thank goodness she didn't know what I saw.

"Umm. They're in love and Annabeth changed Percy for the better so stop trying to steal Percy!" I said.

"I'm not! I just want to know." Calypso looked offended but I shrugged it off and turned down the hall towards my classroom.

Calypso's POV

I pursed my lips. How did that redhead know I wanted Percy?

Over the weekend I'd thought about Percy and I. I realized that I wanted him more than anything. He'd probably be happier with me rather than Annabeth. What did she know about him? Percy and I had spent ever waking moment together in the summer holidays, I knew EVERYTHING about him. And he TOLD me he liked me! Annabeth was probably just some back up girlfriend until I came. So now Percy was going to be with me. Right?

I started to walk down the hall when someone grabbed my arm and hauled me into an empty classroom. The person flicked on a light switch and I saw a pretty girl looking at me. She had medium length dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi, you're Calypso right?" She said and I nodded. "Well, I'm Kelly."

"Umm why did you drag me in here?" I asked, starting to get a little freaked out.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said.

"Well? What is it?" I asked.

"Do you love Percy?" She asked plainly. I looked around, as if there was someone in there.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Because. I've been trying to break him and Annabeth up ever since they got together but Percy's never liked me. But you. You seem to know him well and he seems to like you. I caught him checking you out in Maths." Kelly said. I smiled. Percy was checking me out!

"Yes. I'm in love with him. But how am I going to break them up? And if you like Percy then why do you want me to get together with him?" I asked.

"Look. I don't like Percy. I just hate Annabeth and I want her to be heartbroken because she stole Luke from me. I wanted to steal Percy from her but if you do it, that's just as good. I need you to do it! My mom's a stylist, she can make you even more gorgeous than before! Will you do it?" Kelly asked, her eyes eager. I considered it. It could work. Percy would want me even more if I had a makeover. And Kelly was gorgeous, probably because her mom did her make-up and hair and everything.

"Alright." I decided. Kelly squealed.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you! Okay. Here's my number. Call me after school and then we'll go to my mom's salon and get you all dolled up! See you!" Kelly handed me a piece of paper with her number on it and then skipped out of the room.

I switched off the light and went out and down the hall to my class, feeling better already. I was going to get Percy no matter what!

**AFTERNOON**

After I called Kelly, I waited for her at the entrance of school. I looked at my watch, it was already 2:40pm. I tapped my foot impatiently until she finally emerged from the crowd.

"Hey Calypso!" She smiled and led me to her car.

"What exactly are we going to do today?" I asked as she started the engine.

"Well, my mom is going to find what colours look good on you and then she's going to give you the makeup that suits you best and then she's going to style your hair and then she's going to find clothes that suit you. And I'll be having a party this Saturday, so we'll dress you up then and you can impress Percy there." She said.

"Perfect." I smiled evilly. Percy was mine and I was Percy's. (**A/N lol i know stolen from the hunger games. coz its just that good)**

**Thanks for all the reviews AGAIN :D but just thank you so much for everyone who favourited this and subscribed and stuff. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. Tell me if I'm rushing the story or whatever :D**


	3. Perseus is not worthy of me

**hey guys! So, to get this straight (in case any one was confused) is, that Calypso and Percy have known each other for three years and they met in Greece and spent AGES together so they Do know each other really well. :) Enjoy!**

Calypso's POV:

I looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped. Literally. I was THAT gorgeous. I know, I know, I sound like a stuck-up snob but I honestly did look AMAZING! Kelly's mom was a better stylist than anyone, even better than those stylists in Hollywood.

The colours she put on me were amazing and the dress just fitted everything together, it was a short black dress with one thick strap on my left shoulder and it shimmered silver under the light when I moved. **(A/N I know nothing about clothes.. or makeup so I'm just making this all up..) **And my hair was deeply conditioned and shone, looking extremely glossy and silky. It was done up in a nice fishtail braid. My lips were a nice pink and Kelly's mom, had done the smokey eyes look around my eyes. My eyes looked darker than normal thanks to the makeup and it was gorgeous.

"So, what do you think?" Kelly asked eagerly, proud at her moms work.

"Brilliant. Absolutely terrific!" I replied, smiling at myself while I twirled around.

"Glad you think so. Now. We're going to go visit Percy!" Kelly said. I whipped around.

"WHAT?" I screeched. I wasn't prepared to see Percy. Sure, I looked gorgeous but what was I going to say? 'Oh hey Percy, just casually dressing like I'm going to go to a fancy party, to see you.' Oh god no. No, no, no and NO.

"Well he'll be surprised. I have a whole script ready anyways. So you show up at his door and tell him you got invited to a party and you need someone to go with you and since you don't know anyone else, you want him to go with you. And you bring this tux with you. I promise, this will work. It HAS to!" Kelly replied, her eyes wild and angry.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled and grabbed the tux from her and marched to the door. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Of course." She said and crossed the room and we went to her car.

I was going to steal Percys' heart no matter what it took.

Percy's POV:

I sat and watched the TV, dropping off from time to time from boredom. Why don't they show good TV shows anymore? Just as I was about to doze of again there was a knock on the door. I groaned and lazily got up, expecting it to be Grover or Nico or someone like that.

Instead I opened the door, to find the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.

"Hey Perce." The woman says. How does she know me?

"Perce? Um.. if it's a bad time I can go." With a shock I realize it's Calypso!

"H-hey Calypso. What's u-up?" I stutter through the sentence, still looking Calypso up and down. When i look back at her face I see she's smirking and I blush. This really shouldn't be happening. I have a girlfriend.

"Well, the thing is.. I got invited to this fancy party and since I don't really know any guys around here, would you be my date?" Calypso asks and then blushes immediately afterwards.

I had a girlfriend but Calypso and I were just going as friends, right? So it would be fine.

"Sure. I'd love to help you out. But I haven't got a tux or anything." I replied.

"I've got that covered. I figured you wouldn't have a tux!" Calypso playfully punched me on the shoulder and handed me a tux. i took it and went upstairs to get changed as fast as I could and the rushed back down.

"You all ready?" I asked Calypso and she nodded. We went out to my car and Calypso told me where we were going.

"We're going to..um.. Washington DC!" She said. (**A/N i have no idea how far NYC is from Washington so just pretend it's a long distance.) **I looked at her, shocked.

"That is SO far away, and it's Monday!" I replied.

"But there's no school tomorrow! It's teacher training day, remember?" She said and I nodded. How could I forget? I started the car and we drove away. I couldn't believe, just half an hour ago, I was sitting on the couch, stuffing my face with popcorn.

Calypso told me the directions and soon we pulled up in front of a huge mansion. I parked in front of it and we walked inside. While we were walking, Calypso grabbed my hand. I tensed. What was she doing?

"Oh relax Perce, I'm just holding your hand coz I'm nervous." Calypso explained. I nodded. Why was I so paranoid about everything she did? We walked through the front door and I looked around. There were tons of people wondering around, drinking, playing games, dancing and making out. When we entered some guys spit out their drinks, staring at Calypso.

I frowned and put my arm around her shoulder. Then I shook my head, what was I doing? But I kept my hand there, just in case.

We went towards the drinks table and got some punch.

"So, how do you know the people hosting this party?" I asked.

"Oh... well I don't actually know them. My friend told me to go instead of her." She replied, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Which friend?" I asked.

"umm this girl called Kelly." She replied and I stared at her. KELLY? Wow. This could not be happening. Kelly was your worst nightmare. She did everything for herself and she backstabbed youu. I would know, I used to be her best friend. And then she posted some embarrassing pictures of me on an anonymous facebook account. When i found out it was her she denied it and kept posting pictures but i already knew it was her, so I stopped being friends with her.

"Oh.. well be careful around her. She's not.. she's not very trustworthy." I said, not wanting to hurt Calypso's feelings if she was already good friends with Kelly.

"It's alright, she seems nice enough." Calypso said with a smile.

"Okay.. just remember what I said." I replied. A guy appeared behind Calypso. And put his arm around her waist.

"Wanna dance?" He said. Calypso giggled and nodded. They went off onto the dance floor and I watched them in disgust. Why would she dance with some random stranger instead of me?

I angrily grabbed a cup and dumped more punch into it.

"Hey," A voice said. I turned and a pretty girl stood behind me. She had straight brown hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Um hi." I replied. She smiled.

"Is that girl your girlfriend?" She pointed at Calypso.

"uh..no." I said.

"Oh well. You just seem really angry about her dancing with him. For the record, it was a dare. He's my boyfriend." She said. I sighed in relief. Thank god he wasn't after Calypso.

"Right.. um thanks." I said and turned back to the food table. The girl walked away and moments later there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Calypso. i still wasn't used to seeing her looking so gorgeous.

"Let's dance!" She said and dragged me onto the floor. i smiled. A slow song came on, like one of those couple song thingies. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist and we swayed a long to the music.

"What the hell Percy?" A familiar voice said. I turned quickly and saw a beautiful girl in front of me. Her features were stunningly familiar, from the pink lips, to the cute, slightly turned up nose to the big, grey eyes.

"Annabeth!" I said, surprised and pleased.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"What? What do you mean?" i asked. Shouldn't she be happy? We were all here together!

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN PERSEUS! I COME TO THIS PARTY AND I FIND YOU HERE, DANCING WITH HER!" She looked at Calypso in disgust.

"I should NEVER have believed that Percy didn't like you anymore." She told Calypso.

"We were just dancing!" I tried to explain but Annabeth shook her head.

"Whatever. I was calling your house all night trying to get you to come with me but apparently you were too busy with that _thing._" She spat and then she reached out her arm and slapped me.

"Annabeth! It was just dancing! Calypso asked me to go with her because she didn't know anyone else! Annabeth!" I called after her, trying to explain but she couldn't hear me over the loud music. She disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm so sorry Percy." Calypso whispered. I forgot she was there. I turned around.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I said and patted her shoulder.

"No. It is my fault. I'm going to go explain to Annabeth what happened. Meet you back at the foot table in half an hour." Calypso said and I nodded. If Annabeth wouldn't listen to me, maybe she would listen to Calypso. I doubted it, but it was possible.

I watched as Calypso disappeared, just like Annabeth had.

Annabeth's POV:

I pushed through people and tried to find a bathroom. I had finally reached it when someone put a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and found that Calypso girl staring at me.

"Annabeth. I'm so sorry!" She said. I glared at her.

"Yeah right. You really think I believe that you don't want Percy?" I said angrily.

"I did. I wanted him so much in Greece but when I saw how happy he was with you, I decided to leave him alone. But just hear me out." She said. I rolled my eyes but nodded reluctantly.

"Well, I was just at my house getting ready for the party because my friend invited me to come when Percy called and asked me to go with him. I said sure and I thought we were going as friends, but on the way here he told me he wanted me and the reason he asked me to come here was because he thought you wouldn't be here. And when we got here, he-he kissed me. I had no idea what to do. i considered running away from him but I wanted to see if he really did like me so I stayed but it really wasn't my fault." Calypso explained, all in one breath. I shook my head. This couldn't be true, could it?

Percy always told me that fling between him and Calypso hadn't been real. They just had a mild crush on each other. And then he told me he loved me. I guess that was all fake. Our whole relationship hadn't been real.

"No..th-this can't be true." I said. I felt the tears slowly drip down my face. I wiped them away indignantly. Do not show weakness in front of this whore, I instructed myself.

"It is. I'm so sorry but I need you to know what really happened. I couldn't stand it if you hated me for something I didn't do." She said. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask if I believed her. There was no choice, what other explanation was there?

"Whatever. I need to go." I said and rushed away, on my way out I saw Percy leaning against the drinks table. For good measure I bumped into him, causing him to fall onto some of the food. I smirked.

"Annabeth!" I heard him call but I took off running. Percy could cheat all he wanted. I didn't care. I didn't care. I didn't care.

Perseus Jackson is not worthy of me.

**AN ! HEY GUYS :D I'm really sorry to end Percabeth so soon, but it had to be done.**

**Though I do think I'm rushing the story a little bit.. do you guys? If you do ****then please tell me so! :) I hope you like this chappie! I love that word, CHAPPIE :) So anyways, R&R ! Give me some ideas if you have any! **


	4. Stealer

**Hey guys! I don't know about you but I personally really do think I'm rushing this.. so can we pretend that they spent a few weeks together in school before Percabeth broke up? :D **

****Last Chapter:

_"Annabeth!" I heard him call but I took off running. Percy could cheat all he wanted. I didn't care. I didn't care. I didn't care._

_Perseus Jackson is not worthy of me._

Percy's POV:

As I parked my car in my usual spot I noticed Annabeth's silver Mercedes wasn't next to mine, instead it was on the other side of the parking lot. I sighed. I still had to explain to Annabeth the misunderstanding though I had honestly hoped Calypso had explained.. But by the way Annabeth had barged out she hadn't listened to Calypso.

I walked into school and saw Calypso waiting for me at my locker. She brightened when she saw me.

"Hey!" She said and leaned over to give me a hug.

"Hi." I said.

"You okay?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I just can't believe Annabeth wouldn't listen to you." I replied.

"Yeah..." She said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Anyways, I'll have to talk to Annabeth about it. Hopefully she'll come around." I said. And then I spotted Annabeth and Thalia down the hall.

"Well, I'll go talk to her then. Bye Calypso." I said and she reached out for another hug. She squeezed me tight.

"You'll be okay, right?" She asked and I nodded. Calypso really was a good friend.

"I'll be fine. See you." I said and then walked down the hall to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you.. alone?" I asked. She exchanged a look with Thalia.

"No. Whatever you say to me, I'd like Thalia to hear." She said. I sighed. When Annabeth had her mind set on something, you can't change it.

"Alright.. look Monday night was a complete misunderstanding! I was just helping out a friend." I said nervously.

"Helping a friend, is that what you call it?" She sneered. The she put her hand up.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this. We're over Percy Jackson, you cheating bastard." She said and then took off down the hall.

Thalia glared at me. I backed slowly away from her.

"Perseus Jackson. I do not give a shit that you are my cousin, say ONE more word to her and I will beat the crap out of you." She slapped my cheek and then followed Annabeth. I shivered. Threats from Thalia were scary.

"Jesus." I muttered. I walked to homeroom and my teacher went through the register. Another boring miserable school day begins.

Annabeth's POV:

I glared at my hands trying to look anywhere but at the boy in front of me. Perseus Jackson.

He kept fidgeting in his seat like he was nervous or something. Ugh. I can't believe 'kissing' is now called 'helping out a friend'. Jesus did he think I was THAT dumb?

I heard the door slam open and in came Calypso. Giggling with Luke. I growled. She steals Percy and then she steals Luke? I've really had enough of this slut. Luke came to sit next to me and I purposefully turned away from him. Calypso whispered something in his ear and then went to her seat next to Percy

"Hey Annie!" Luke said brightly. I turned my nose up at him.

"Hello Luke." I sneered.

"What's wrong Annie?" He said and poked my arm. I growled again.

"Don't call me Annie!" I said fiercely. He frowned, his eyebrows forming a V.

"Seriously, what's wrong Annabeth?" He asked.

"Nothing's the matter." I replied. Then I folded my arms and stared straight ahead, waiting for the teacher to come.

Oh my gods, could this day end faster.. PLEASE.

**Hey guys, really short chappie I know but next chappie will be up SO soon so no worries, I hope! Thanks for reviewing.. I really do appreciate it! If you have any ideas or problems or something that you spot that isn't right, please review and tell me, I love getting reviews! **


	5. The game is on

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry, I know I said I would update soon but I have been reading these freakin' AMAZING fanfics! If you like James/Lily from Harry Potter you have to check out Molly Raesly's fanfics. Jesus christ they are good. 'Boyfriend' is the one I've fully finished, I'm still in the middle of reading the others. And also, I've been in love with this One Direction fanfiction on tumblr.  
>And also I'm going through a really tough time right now.. I know, pathetic excuses but oh well, I'm updating now ! And today, I went to Ocean Park and it was so fun. SO fun!<strong>

**IrisLive: Thanks so much! **

1 WEEK LATER:

Percy's POV:

I had to talk to her again. I can't stand this. She said we're over, but I just.. I just can't believe it. After everything we've been through, I thought our relationship would be unbreakable.. and yet it's cut off.. because of me dancing with another girl.

As I walked up to her front door, I turned to look at the ground. When I got up to the door I rung the doorbell.

"Oh..hello Percy." Annabeth's dad stood in front of me, glaring at me. Oh god, did he know?

"Umm, is Annabeth um at um home?" I stuttered.

"Yes she is." He said, not making an effort to let me in.

"um..may I see her?" I asked.

"Well..alright. But when you see her tell her, Sue and I have gone." He said and let me in. I went up the stairs slowly to Annabeth's room.. debating on what to say.

I creaked the door open, still unsure of what exactly to say.

I opened the door and found Annabeth pushed up against a wall, making out with Luke. Luke Castellan.

"What the FUCK?" I said. Annabeth jumped away from Luke and turned to look at me.

"What?" She asked. But I didn't miss the empty look in her eyes.

"What the hell Annabeth?" I asked. The pain shooting through my heart made me want to crumble down and die.

"What? What did I do wrong?" She snarled.

"How could you move on so fast? Don't you even remember what we had?" I asked quietly. I felt a tear threatening to spill over. This was probably the 3rd time I'd ever cried, in my life.

"DON'T PULL THE GUILT CARD ON ME. I wasn't the one who cheated.." The tears started to fall, dripping down her cheeks. Luke moved over to her side and glared at me.

"Just leave Jackson." He growled.

"Annabeth. Please, I love you." I pleaded. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"No... if you did, why would you do that to me?" She asked.

"DO WHAT? ALL I DID WAS DANCE WITH HER!" I yelled.

"You think I don't know? I can't believe you. You pathetic idiot. Stop trying to pretend like your so innocent." She said coldly.

"Annabeth, please I don't know what you're talking about." I said, pleading with her.

"Leave." She said quietly. A single tear dripped down her cheek.

"Annabeth, please!" I asked, stepping forward.

"Leave! Please, don't do this to me." She said, squeezing her eyes shut. I blinked back my own tears.

"Fine. I'll leave. But I'm not giving up." I said and turned and marched out the door.

NEXT DAY:

I sat in my bed, trying to forget Annabeth. I had just gone out on a jog but that had failed miserably when I started to think about Annabeth. Making out with Luke.

There was a knock on my door. Ugh.

"Come in." I said groggily. Calypso opened the door to my room and sat down next to me.

"Hey... I heard what happened.. god, are you okay?" She asked. She put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine... I guess." The pain was starting to fade, but it was still there..

"Well.. she was stupid to break up with you. We didn't even do anything and she's going against you just for dancing with me!" Calypso said.

"Yeah..it wasn't even my fault!" I agreed. It was true, it wasn't my fault! Why was she getting angry at me? This wasn't my fault!

"Exactly! She doesn't deserve you if she's just going to jump to conclusions like that!" Calypso said.

"You're right! She doesn't deserve me at all!" I said indignantly. Why was I feeling this pain when it wasn't my fault?

"You're completely right Percy." She turned to look at me and I stared into her big brown eyes. I felt her leaning closer and closer. Our lips just brushed together when someone burst in. I jumped away from Calypso and stared at the intruder. The long curly blonde hair, the big grey eyes. ANNABETH!

"How could you Percy? How could you! I CAME HERE TO FORGIVE YOU AND I SEE YOU DOING, DOING THIS!" Her eyes looked wild and her hair was a mess.

"NO ANNABETH! I'm sorry!" I said desperately. Oh god, what was I doing?

"Stop Percy. I don't ever want to speak to you again. We're over. Forever." She stepped right up to me and slapped me. I watched as she left the room.

"Oh Percy I'm so sorry!" Calypso rushed over to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"It's..it's not your fault." I managed to choke out.

"Oh god, I really shouldn't have done that." Calypso said. I shook my head

"No..it's fine. Look, I think I need some time alone. To think." I said

"Of course!" Calypso said and then rushed out of my room.

The first thing I did when she left was call Rachel. Rachel was my second best friend, after Grover. But Grover never knew how to deal with these kind of things, though he could read my emotions really well.

"_Hello?" _Rachel said into the phone

"_Rach... Annabeth broke up with me.. I really need you now."_ My voice cracked.

"_I'll be right over Perce. Don't move."_ She said and then hung up. I sat back down on my bed and waited for her to come. 10 minutes later Rachel walked into my room.

"Oh Percy! Are you okay?" She rushed over to me and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so stupid." I said.

"No. Don't say that.. tell me what happened Perce." She rubbed my back soothingly.

"I-I.. she-.. I danced with Calypso and then Annabeth broke up with me and then-and then I saw her make out with Luke a-and we had a fight and Calypso came to see me and, and we kissed and Annabeth saw and she said we're done, forever." I poured out. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay." She said, still rubbing my back. I felt like such a baby.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" I said.

"No. No you are not. Listen to me Percy. You can get Annabeth back. Okay?" She grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I looked into her emerald green ones and saw fiery determination.

"How?" I asked.

"We're going to make her jealous." Rachel smiled deviously.

ANNABETH'S POV:

I slammed the door to my car and drove home, tears streaming down my face the whole time. I had FINALLY, FINALLY decided to forgive him and put this behind us, and he goes and kisses Calypso. I had made out with Luke, I knew that but.. but Percy was meant to be sad! He was meant to want me!

It sounds so self centered but.. but I just thought it would be like that! I mean he was the one who cheated, he should feel bad! Not kiss other girls.

As soon as I got home I called Thalia and asked her to come over.

I sat on my bed, crying into my pillow when Thalia finally opened the door to my room.

"Annie? Annie, what happened!" She asked, rushing over to me.

"P-Percy.. he-he kissed Calypso again." I sobbed

"WHAT? I am going to beat that little shit up!" She said and put an arm around me.

"He kissed Calypso.. once when we were dating and then I went- I went to forgive him and he was kissing her!" I said, still crying.

"I don't believe that jerk." She said.

"But..but..this is going to sound crazy, but..but I still want him. I still love him." I said.

"Well..well then we're going to get him back for you." She said.

"How?" I asked, drying my eyes out.

"We're going to make him jealous." Thalia grinned deviously.

**Hey guys, I hoped that was good! If I rushed anything, if you didn't like something, if there's something I could improve on, please feel free to tell me! I would appreciate it very much! I do love reviews!**

**And if you have any ideas or anything, then tell me please! I need some inspiration!**

**Oh and I have a question, has anyone done the cinnamon challenge? I just did it today and it was terrible! Absolutely vile! I used to think people just overreacted about it but NOO. It really is disgusting!**

**Also, go check out the Janoskians on youtube! They are seriously funny!  
><strong>


	6. Be Ready

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) Did I tell you how much I appreciate them ;) ? Anyways, on with the story..**

Percy's POV:

"How?" That was the first question out of my mouth.

"Well, duh! You're going to fake date Calypso!" Rachel said.

"But..but Annabeth's just going to get pissed at me!" I protested.

"Yeah yeah. Okay, so at school, you're going to have to act like you are starting to fall for Calypso. NO glances at Annabeth, do you hear me Perseus Jackson? Then after a week, ask Calypso out. Then act REALLY in love with her. Annabeth is going to be SO jealous!" Rachel said.

"Rach..I don't know if this is a really good idea..." I said nervously.

"Don't be silly, it's perfect!" She replied.

"Well..alright then." I agreed and then Rachel got up.

"Well, seeing that you're feeling better, I'll be off! See you Perce. And remember, you have to make Annabeth believe that you really are falling for Calypso. Understood?" Rachel asked. I nodded and she smiled.

"Bye Rach.. Thanks for the help." I said and she grinned.

"No prob Perce. You're my best friend." She said and then leaned over to give me a quick hug, then she left my room, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed. I had a feeling this would not end particularly well. But you did not argue with Rachel unless of course, you actually wanted to die. I, on the other hand, valued my life immensely.

I buried my face into a pillow and soon fell asleep.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"_What?"_ I screeched.

"Hear me out, Annie! Shhhh!" Thalia replied calmly.

"Oh no no no Thals. This idea is even worse than the one you had last month!" I frowned, thinking of Thalia's idiotic idea that had landed her detention. Luckily, I had weaseled my way out of it, but Thalia hadn't been so lucky.

"No, trust me, this is a GOOD idea! Listen, all you have to do is pretend to like Luke and go out with him until Percy explodes from watching you two together and asks you out again!" Thalia said brightly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Thals. It doesn't work like that! I don't WANT him to ask me out again! I want him to leave me alone! Don't you understand, he cheated!" I said loudly.

"Oh please Annie. I'm your best friend. You think I don't know when you're lying?" She asked. I lowered my eyes. Okay, so maybe I did want him to ask me out again. But that didn't change the fact that he freaking _cheated_!

"Fine. But what do I have to do?" I asked, defeated.

"Pretend to like Luke and I'll get him to ask you out! That will make Percy explode for sure!" Thalia said.

"But he likes that slut now.." I sighed.

"Yeah well, it's not easy to see your ex move on really fast so it'll still hurt him, no matter if he likes her or you." Thalia explained. I nodded.

"Okay fine. But this better work, Thalia Grace." I said angrily.

"Why of course it will, Annie." Thalia replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"This cannot fail." I warned her.

"And it won't!" She assured.

"Fine."

"Well, now that you're happier, I'll be going. Bye!"

"Bye." I muttered.

Dear gods, this would not be working out very well.

I took a pillow and smashed it into my face and screamed, the sounds muffled by the pillow.

Why was my life so complicated?

Why did Percy Jackson exist?

Why did Calypso exist?

Why did _I_ exist?

Oh that was going a bit too far. Of course I had to exist.

Gods, what did tomorrow have in store for me?

**NEXT DAY:**

"Thals! Wait up!" I yelled across the parking lot and ran to catch up with Thalia. She turned around and waited for me.

"Hey Anniekins!" She smiled brightly and I glared at her. Have I ever mentioned how much I hated that name?

"Insufferable brat." I muttered darkly.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"For the love of god, get some ears!" I smiled slightly, still feeling squeamish about today.

"So, you ready?" She whispered. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Whatever. Just start flirting with Luke." She said dismissively.

"Flirt? I've never flirted with someone before though!" I panicked.

"Are you serious? This old and yet you still haven't flirted before? Not even with ONE person!" She asked, looking shocked and amused.

"No..." I replied.

"Well...um.. maybe just act like you like him. There! That's some good advice!" Thalia smiled proudly at the piece of advice she just gave. I rolled my eyes and we walked into the school. As we neared to my locker I saw Luke leaning against it.

I cursed under my breath. No use hoping he'd go away. He was obviously waiting for me.

"Hey!" Luke said when we reached him.

"Hi.." I said nicely.

"I'm going to leave you two.." Thalia grinned and then shot me a warning look. I nodded at her.

"Well, see you!" Thalia dashed off but not before nodding in the direction behind me. I swiveled around and found Percy walking down the hall. I saw him look at me but he turned away immediately. I let out a disappointed sigh.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked. I jumped. I had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said nonchalantly. Then I remembered Thalia's words of advice and beamed brightly at Luke.

"That's great! Anyways, want to walk to class?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sure!" I said, forcing out a giggle. We walked down to class when I grabbed hold of his hand. He looked down at out intertwined fingers and then back at me. I tried not to laugh. His expression was priceless.

When we got to class I pushed open the door to the noisy classroom. Everyone went silent when we came in. Percy turned around and stared at our hands and frowned slightly. I smiled, he'd noticed it! Ha!

But then his expression changed back into a happy one and he turned around again to talk to his friend. Oh no.. this wasn't working as well as I had hoped! I was about to take a seat when I saw Percy coming towards me.

He was coming to apologize! Coming tot tell me that he loved me! Coming to tell me that he wanted me back! Coming to tell me-

I stopped my thoughts as Percy walked straight past me to Calypso's desk.

"Hey Callie!" He greeted her with a bright smile and although she looked surprised, she smiled back.

"Hey Perce. How are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm great! What about you? You look great today." He said. Calypso giggled and I tried not to retch.

"Thanks! Not so bad yourself!" Calypso giggled again. Percy leaned down and whispered something into her ear. He chuckled softly as she broke into hysterics. I frowned. He was supposed to be jealous of ME. Not the other way round!

The teacher finally entered the room, thankfully stopping Percy and Calypso's obvious flirting. By the time the teacher had come, Calypso and Percy were already close to kissing. When the teacher opened the door, Percy hastily reached down and kissed her on the cheek before rushing back to his own seat.

I wanted to punch something. Anything. A wall maybe? Yes, that would do. I couldn't concentrate for the whole lesson. All I could think about was Percy and Calypso. Ugh.

Percy would not win this jealousy battle. I am going to do whatever it takes to make him one jealous bitch.

Be ready Percy.

**A/N Hey guys! Oh dear god, you have no idea how many times I wanted to put 'Potter' instead of 'Percy' in some bits. I mean, don't you just think this is exactly the kind of thing James and Lily would do? **

**Oh and I have a question for you guys, do you wish J.K Rowling would write a whole book just entirely on, James, Lily and the Marauders?**

**Coz I sure do!**


	7. Indecisive

**Hey guys! Sorry, this was gonna come out yesterday and then I didn't save it and my computer malfunctioned and died and sooo I have to start again and I am like SO pissed. D: Ugh. Anyways ON with the storyyyy!**

Annabeth's POV:

After the bell rung I ran to the cafeteria and grabbed a seat at our normal table and went to get some food. When I came back with my food my friends had already started to sit around the table.

"Hey guys!" I said, forcing a bright smile onto my face.

"Hey!" They chirped back. I sat down next to Thalia.

"Okay, we have to make sure there are no more seats left for Percy. And for Gods' sake stop looking like your pet died! Be Happy!" Thalia hissed into my ear. I nodded.

"Silena! Beckendorf! STOLLS! KATIE! OVER HERE!" I yelled across the cafeteria. They glanced over at me and then brought their trays over.

"Hey!" I said as they plopped their trays down.

"Hey.." They mumbled back. Travis and Katie sat down next to each other and started arguing. Again.

As more and more seats filled in, I started forming a plan in my head.

When Percy arrived I looked up. He stared at the table with wide eyes. I smirked. Ha.

Then someone called his name out. I twisted around in my seat to see who it was.

Calypso sat at a table with Rachel Dare, Laurel Grant, Will Solace, Micheal Yew, Drew and my half brother, Malcom.

Calypso waved him over and he grinned at her. My eye started twitching, like it always did when I was about to explode. Ugh. HE was the one who was supposed to be angry now!

He took a seat next to Calypso and kissed her cheek. She giggled and then they started talking.

Silena poked me.

"You alright?" She asked. I nodded and tried to put on a big smile.

"Yep!" I tried to say brightly, but it came out more like a squeak.

"...Alright then.." Silena said, looking unconvinced.

~oOo~

I spotted Thalia's car from across the car park and started to walk towards it. I turned my head to look at the spot where I normally park and saw a bright white car in its place. It had no hood and I saw two people in it. I looked closer, they were familiar. Too familiar. They were in deep conversation. I looked closer again and immediately recognized Percy's black hair and then I suddenly realized that the girl with long caramel coloured hair was Calypso. They were whispering and using hand gestures. I watched them with jealousy, frozen to the spot by shock.

Percy turned a little and caught my eye. I blushed and quickly turned around. I was going in Thals car because I had forgotten mine.

I kept walking but then had the sudden urge to turn around. Percy quickly glanced at me and then leaned in to kissed Calypso. My jaw dropped. How could he throw this in my face, JUST after we broke up. Especially since our breakup was because of her.

I growled and then turned briskly around and pulled open the door to Thalia's car and then got in. I slammed the door shut loudly and Thalia turned to look at me, startled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Percy kissed Calypso." I said. She stared at me shocked.

"Well then. You know what we're going to do?" Thalia asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You are going to get a makeover!" She shrieked. I tried not to groan. Ugh.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

"Percy!" Calypso called and I turned around. She was leaning over a nice white car and she waved me over. I jogged to the car.

"Hey!" I said brightly. I had done a good job keeping my act up.

"Do you want a ride home?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure! Thanks Callie!" I said. We both got into the car and then got into a heated conversation about Greece. I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. She walked past the car and then suddenly turned to look at us.

"Percy? Perce! Percy? Helloooo?" Calypso waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked, still not completely focusing.

"I guess you still like her then.." Calypso said sadly, nodding her head at Annabeth.

Oh CRAP. what do I say now? Then I got an idea. I smiled evilly. I sneaked one more glance at Annabeth to make sure she was looking. She blushed and then turned away but a little while later she turned around again.

"No..." I said, smiling. "I like you now, Calypso."

She smiled brightly at me and I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at Annabeth one more time and then leaned in to kiss Calypso.

A few minutes later, we pulled away breathless. She grinned giddily at me and I smiled back though I'm quite sure it looked a bit more like a grimace. I felt bad for doing this to Calypso. But it had to be done.

I looked back again and saw that Annabeth had started walking towards Thalia's car again. When she got to the car she slammed the door, hard. I grinned. It was working.

"So, let's go then!" Calypso said brightly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Okay." I said, turning my attention back to Calypso and giving her a smile.

She started the car and we drove away. I smiled brightly as I thought about how red Annabeth's face was when she sat in Thalia's car.

Rachel was going to be so happy. I turned to look at the girl beside me. Calypso's light hair floated in the wind and she grinned happily.

Had I just done a great thing, or a terrible thing?


	8. Eavesdropping, it can be good

**Hey guys! New chapterr! yayyy**

Annabeth's POV:

I went for a makeover yesterday at this beauty salon and I looked AMAZING. Unfortunately Thalia told me to save the look for a party on Saturday. Though i don't know what party..

"Hey! Come to my party this Saturday!" A girl with dirty blonde hair bounced up to me and I immediately recognized her spiteful face. Kelly.

"umm sure. thanks." I mumbled and grabbed the invitation from her and then stalked off. I can't believe Thalia's making me go to Kelly's party. KELLY! The girl who tried to break me and Percy up numerous times! Ugh.

I saw Thalia in the hall and rushed over to her.

"Um. You're making me go to KELLY'S party?" I yelled, earning some glances from people around us. Thalia sighed.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Wait. What? So that's it? A yes?" I said, scrunching my eyebrows up.

"Look, it's the only party there is for about a year or something. Get over it Annie." Thalia said happily.

"Don't call me Annie." I snapped.

"Whatevs!" She called as she strolled down the hall.

"THALIA GRACE!" I yelled. She stopped in her tracks while I caught up with her.

"What?" She said impatiently.

"I'm not going to that party." i said stubbornly.

"You have to go Annabeth. I'm serious. How else is Percy going to see that makeover?" She said.

"I can wear it to school!" I argued.

"He'll know you're trying! Just get over it Annabeth." Thalia said and glared at me. I took a step back and crossed my arms.

"Fine. But only for 2 hours." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever." She waved bye and then went to her class. I turned the other way and bumped straight into someone. Rachel.

"Uh. Hi." She offered, trying not to sound guilty.

"Were you eavesdropping?" i accused.

"Uhh... n-no.." She stammered.

"Rachel Dare. I swear if you say ONE word to Percy, ONE! You are dead." I glared at her and she raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell him. But you better put on one good show for him." She said. I nodded grimly.

"Of course I will." I said confidently. g

"Good. Well, i have to go.. so bye!" She said and then ran off.

I stood in the corridor, alone, thinking about my plan to get Percy back.

It wasn't the smartest idea, trying to make him jealous.. but I had enough of watching him with Calypso. My hands curled into fists, remembering the way he kissed Calypso. I marched off to my class.

I opened the door and headed straight to Luke. I passed Percy on the way and he smirked at me. I smirked back. Let him watch THIS.

"Hey Luke." I said as I smiled at him.

"Hey Annabeth." He replied happily.

"So..I was wondering.. you wanna go see a movie this Friday?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh. y-yeah, s-sure.. I uh would love to." He stammered, glancing at my hand. I grinned.

"Great!" I said, sounding happy.

"I'll um pick you up at 5:00 then?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure. I'll be looking forward to it!" I winked at him and then kissed him on the cheek before strutting back to my desk. Percy turned his head as I walked towards him but I knew he had been looking. His whole face was red and his eyes were menacing. I smirked at him.

Jealousy Game: Annabeth-1 = Percy-1. We were even now. Perfect.

**Rachel's Pov**

****I went off to find Thalia after school

"THALS! WAIT UP!" I yelled and Thalia stopped to turn and look at me.

"Oh. Hi Rach." She said.

"Excited to see me, huh?" I mumbled.

"So excited." She grinned.

"Anyways! I have news." I said.

"And what is it?" She asked.

"First, I need to know this; can you, Thalia Grace, keep a secret?" I asked.

"Duh." She answered, rolling her eyes. I grinned.

"And are you helping Annabeth make Percy jealous?" I asked. Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know?" She said.

"Uh.. well, you see, I heard you and Annabeth talking about it.." I admitted and she rolled her eyes again.

"Okay.. whatever. So what's your big secret?" She asked.

"Well, I'm helping Percy make Annabeth jealous. And I was thinking, we could help each other!" I proposed.

"Oh my god. Are you serious! Yes! This is gonna be so easy! I have to tell Annabeth!" Thalia said excitedly.

"No! You can't do that. Listen, what we have to do, is plot what to do, and tell Annabeth and Percy to do it. No limits now, and we can tell each other what Percy and Annabeth said, so we can encourage them to be more noticeable or if they are doing a good job!" I said patiently. Thalia started to smile and nod.

"Yes.. yes that's perfect ! Rach, you are a genius!" Thalia said. I smiled.

"I try." I shrugged.

"Okay.. well we'll talk more about it tomorrow. Annabeth's got a date with Luke on Friday.. get Perce to ask Calypso out on Friday to the same movie. They will be SO jealous if they see each other." Thalia said.

"Now you're the genius!" I yelled and high-fived her.

"I try." She imitated me and shrugged. I laughed.

"See ya tomorrow!" I smiled and then walked to my car.

This was terrific!


	9. What are YOU doing here?

**Hey guys! I've updated for both my PJO stories, because I thought I'd give you guys a treat since it's my birthday :) May 6 ! yayy.**

Percy's POV:

"Ask Calypso out on a date for Friday night." Rachel ordered.

"Why?" Was my reply.

"Because, you guys should have a date! Duh, because you're SUPPOSED to be dating!" Rachel said, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah but to where?" I asked.

"The movies. You guys can watch 'The Hunger Games'." Rachel suggested.

"But Annabeth's going to the movies on Friday and who knows what she's watching?" I said.

"How do you know THAT?" Rachel asked.

"I heard her ask Luke out." I admitted and felt anger burning inside me.

"Well, whatever. There's nothing else we can do on such short notice. She probably won't even watch 'The Hunger Games'" Rachel said and I nodded.

"Fine." I agreed and we rushed into school. I saw Calypso leaning against my locker as she always did and I went towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Callie." I said, smiling. She didn't smile back. I frowned, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look.. Percy you KNOW I really like you and you've been kissing me, and talking to me a lot and I.. I need confirmation before I go along with this. I mean, are we a couple or not?" She asked. I hesitated, but I thought about what Rachel said and I opened my mouth.

"Calypso.. I really like you and if you want confirmation, then here is the confirmation.." I looked around and saw Annabeth and Thalia near us. I grinned. I had an idea.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!" I yelled and everyone turned to stare at me. I gulped but kept going.

"I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT ME AND CALYPSO ARE A COUPLE." I said loudly and some people were grinning and clapping me on the back but some guys put the middle finger up at me.

But I didn't care about them. I looked at Annabeth and I saw her face had gone red and her nostrils were flared, like they always were when she was angry.

"Is that enough confirmation?" I asked Calypso. She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard.

There were not fireworks like there were with Annabeth but I acted like there was and kissed her back enthusiastically and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard cheering and whistling in the background but I tried to stay focused on Calypso.

We pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Do you want to go see a movie this Friday.. The Hunger Games?" I asked and she nodded happily.

"Of course." She said.

"Then it's a date. A real one." I confirmed and she grinned again.

I turned back to stare at Annabeth but she wasn't there anymore. Only Thalia was there, and she was watching me with a knowing smirk. As if she knew I was just making Annabeth jealous.

I shivered. She's creepy that way.

**Friday**

I went to pick Calypso up and I rang the doorbell to her house. She immediately opened the door and I gasped when I saw her. She looked amazing.

Her long brown hair was piled up on top of her head and she was wearing a loose white tank top with colour splatters on it tucked into a tight denim skirt and she was wearing black wedges. **(A/N lol okay I'm making Percy sound like a girl but WHATEVER.. and I know it might not SOUND nice .. but this outfit but it is SO nice, my friend wore it and it's like srsly pretty) **

"Hey Percy." She giggled and I smiled back.

I led her to my car and opened the door for her then got in myself.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied, smiling. I started the engine and drove to the cinema.

We got out of the car and I went to buy the tickets. I got 2 middle row seats for The Hunger Games and then went to find Calypso in the food line.

I went and stood behind her and she smiled at me.

I heard familiar voices behind me and I turned to see who they were.

To my surprise, Luke and Annabeth were standing behind me, talking happily and laughing. When Annabeth saw me, her eyes widened and she turned away from me quickly.

Oh god...

**I hope you guys liked that :P**

**my birthdayyyyyyyy im soo excited!**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**Not a chapter! Sadly... but this is just to explain something!**

so at the beginning of the story i wrote this:

Hey new story guys! :) This is just something I was thinking of all day so I decided to try and write it down. And actually this is a bit like this story I was reading the other day but I've changed it so yeah :P I hope you don't find offense in me taking a little bit of that idea!** Oh and it's not gods but they still go to a camp in the summer.** Bianca's not dead and neither is Luke. So by no gods I also mean then that Calypso is not stuck on an island. Oh and btw guys, there's going to be SO much Perlypso in the like first few chapters. Because I like lots of drama in my story :) So not much Percabeth in the beginning. So if you don't mind Perlypso for a little while then READ ON!

**As my authors note. **

**but theres this one sentence in there that I have made bold. See it?**

**And then straight after that. I wrote this**

Annabeth's POV

I walked towards the cafeteria with Grover by my side. **He was the only satyr from camp**, so sometimes he got a little lonely without people to talk about cans with.

**DO YOU ALL SEE HOW RETARDED I AM?**

**SO anyways just to clear it up:**

**They are NOT demigods and that sentence is messed up.. only one person has brought my attention to this so hopefully its not very noticeable but JUST IN CASE u were confused that is just telling u so dont message me about it please, because i have explained it here.**

**I also said to the person that asked me if they were demigods, that they ARE demigods which they are NOT! NOT NOT NOT. **

**THEY ARE NOT DEMIGODS AND THEY JUST GO TO A SUMMER CAMP AND THAT IS IT. **

**so yeah. :)**

**oh and there's also this:  
><strong>

**thanks: **

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl- Thank you for the birthday wish :) very juiccyy ehh? Thanks for the consistent reviews :] i really appreciate it!**

**J- sorry what? **

**FaNgIrL- I will try :) thank you for the review!  
><strong>

**_as you all can see, I love reviews! So review pleaseee with a cherry on top! :D _  
><strong>


	11. Surprise!

**Hey guyzz i know I haven't wrote anything for ages and its totally unforgivable but please dont get mad :) I've been reading TLAT and I just can't stop reading it and I've had a miserably busy summer and my laptops been broken (hard disk died !) so yeahh. not the best excuses but i hope its enough :) xoxo**

Fuck. What the fuck is Percy and CALYPSO doing here? I can't even.. I bet he's here to stalk me. But he does seem pretty into Calypso. That lying idiot. I'll just have to act cool. Yes, act cool . That's a good plan..

"SO Luke, how's school? You doing well? I'm doing quite well I suppose. English really sucks but at least I have Greek to keep me happy! Gosh, it's cold in here, isn't it? Wow, I can't wait to see the movie, I bet it's going to be amazing, I've tried reading the books but there's no Greek translation, doesn't that suck?" I paused to take a breath. Then I mentally slapped myself. What the fuck Annabeth? Now Luke's staring at you like you're some little creep and Calypso is glaring at you. Holy mother of god, everyone's staring at me.

"What're you looking at? Huh? Mind your own business!" I snapped, looking around. Luke stared. Fuck.

Soon people started turning back around. I took a deep breath and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. Do not talk. Do not talk. Do not talk. Do not talk. Do not talk.

"So what kind of popcorn do you want? I quite like caramel but you know, salty's good too I guess. I also quite like the nachos here but you know, it's hard to decide right? I never know what drink to get either. Fanta, Sprite or coke? It's a hard decision, don't you think? I sure do!" I laughed nervously. Then I realized I was rambling again. Fuck.

"Uh well I like salty I guess and sprite is good too." Luke told me. I nodded and clamped my mouth shut. It was just the nerves of the date, not Percy. Right?

We finally got up to the counter and ordered our drinks and popcorn. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Percy wasn't here now.

"I'll have a small salty popcorn and a sprite. And you Annabeth?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I'll have a small caramel popcorn and fanta. Thanks." I said distractedly.

"Alright, that'll be 9.50 thank you." The lady at the counter said. She smiled at Luke as he handed her the money and tossed her hair. I glared at her. It's not as though I liked Luke but it would be pretty great if he wasn't flirting with that lady while we were on a date! Luke handed me the popcorn and the drink and I muttered a word of thanks and looked around to find the right house. I located House 2 and started walking towards it with Luke following me close behind.

"Tickets please." A man stood by the door. I struggled to give him our tickets but managed it. He checked them then nodded and ripped a bit of a our ticket off and handed them back to me.

I walked inside and found our seats. The movie had nearly begun and everything was dark. I sat down on my seat and put my drink in the holder and took out the 3D glasses from the pocket in the seat in front. I put them on and turned to look at who was sitting on my left (Luke was on my right). I nearly screamed. Holy mother of God.

It was the one and only Perseus Jackson. Yay. Why do I always choose the best seats?

Just as I turn away, Percy turns to me. Fuck.

His eyes widen behind the glasses and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Annabeth?" He said.

"Umm hi?" I replied calmly. Psh yeah right i stuttered so much and all I had to say was hi. Now he probably knows how I feel about him. Fuck.

"Yeah, right hi.." He said. then he turns so quickly that he knocks his drink over.

I laughed.

"Shit." He muttered. Then he turns to that idiot sitting next to him.

"Hey Caly. I dropped my drink, I better go get another one. I'll be back in a sec." He told her then scooted out. Calypso turns in her seat and sees me. She gapes at me.

"What are _you _doing here? Are you trying to stalk Percy now? For your information, there's no way you can break us up. He loves me. He told me." Calypso said. I rolled my eyes, trying to act calm but inside my feelings were all jumbled up. He LOVES her? No way. I thought he just liked her.

"Um no I am not stalking you or Percy. I'm here on a date. With Luke. Not everything centers around you. And it seems more like _you're _ stalking us because we booked these tickets last week. Unlike you." I replied.

"You obviously just booked the tickets today. You knew we would sit here so you came to sit next to Percy. I know you're trying to steal him. But he told me he likes me and not you. Remember? At the party? It's not my fault he wants me. So stop being so pissed." Calypso glared at me.

"I did not come here to sit with Percy. I came here to be with Luke. End of story. I had no idea you guys would be here. You're the one who's overreacting." I told her then turned to face the screen just as Percy scooted back into his seat. I turned to look quickly at Calypso and when she caught my eye she smiled sweetly then grabbed Percy and kissed him passionately.

I felt like I was going to be sick. Especially when I heard Percy mutter; "I love you."

So she was telling the truth..

I hate this.

The movie was starting but Calypso and Percy wouldn't stop making out. They were loud and annoying. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey Luke?" I said.

"Yeah, Annie?" I tried not to scream at him for calling me that so I just gritted my teeth and smiled.

"Turns out, I don't like this movie, want to watch another one?" I asked.

"Well, we kind of already bought these tickets, why don't we just try to enjoy the movie?" He smiles uncertainly and takes my hand.

"Well... okay then." I smiled at him even though I was pissed off.

I turned to see if Percy and Calypso had stopped kissing. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now they were just cuddling. Even that made me feel sick but it was better than what they were doing before.

"Perce, I'm scared.." I heard Calypso say.

"It's okay Caly, I'm right here." Percy told her then pulled her onto his lap. I glared. Can you imagine that? What is wrong with him? He's only been dating her for what, two weeks? one week?

When the movie finished I got up and pulled Luke, trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Hey Annabeth!" I heard a voice call when I was halfway down the stairs. I turned to see Calypso run after me.

"Listen, I know we had a misunderstanding so let me make it up to you. Let's have all have dinner together! Luke, you, Percy and me! Sound good?" She said, smiling. I opened my mouth to refuse but Luke beat me to it.

"Sure! We would love to. Thanks Calypso." Luke said. Staring at her. Mind you, he wasn't staring at her face... I could've slapped him.

"Great!" Calypso squealed. I felt sick and judging by the look on Percy's face, so did he.

A dinner with your boyfriend and ex boyfriend? Sounds pretty terrible, I know.

"Okay, well why don't you guys choose where to go?" Luke said, being the idiot gentleman that he is.

"Okay, well we were already thinking about going to Red Lobster." Calypso said, grabbing Percy's hand.

"Yeah okay." I replied.

Soon, Luke and I were standing in front of Red Lobster waiting for Calypso and Percy to show up.

"Hey guys! Let's go in then shall we?" Calypso said from behind me. I turned to her and Percy.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit sick. Maybe we can do this another time?" I suggested hopefully.

"Oh don't be silly Annabeth! You'll be fine after a bit of eating!" Calypso winked at me and then strutted into the restaurant. I sighed and followed them.

We got a table after waiting for 10 minutes and sat down. I picked up a menu and scanned the list of food.

I decided soon and waved a waiter over. He was hot and young.

"Hey. Can I have the Fried Salmon with Lemon and Chives please? Thanks." I smiled at the waiter and he winked at me. Luke put an arm around my shoulder when he saw the waiter wink.

"I'll have the same as my _girlfriend_. Thank you." Luke glared and the waiter rolled his eyes. I squinted to read the name on his badge. Jake. Huh.. that's a cute name.

"I'll have the Signature Lobster dish. Thanks!" Calypso twirled her hair around her finger and the waiter turned his attention to her. I sighed in frustration. Calypso got all the guys! Ugh.

"Okay sure. How about you sir?" Jake asked Percy.

"I'll have the Smoked Salmon. _Sir._" Percy was also glaring at Jake.

"Okay great. Any drinks?" Jake asked.

We all shook our heads. Jake walked towards the kitchen.

"So! How are you two getting along?" Calypso asked me and Luke.

"Great! I'm really glad that I started dating him. He's the best boyfriend ever." I smiled at Calypso. I was playing it over the top but whatever to make Percy jealous! Right?

"Yeah, Annabeth's amazing." Luke said. We smiled and each other and leaned into kiss when Percy cleared his throat. We pulled back and looked at him. Calypso was glaring at him.

"Um.. sorry, something in my throat. Yeah, that's it.. well um carry on." He fumbled with his words. I nearly laughed. He was so obviously jealous! Yes!

1 point to Annabeth!

"Right. Okay then fine." Calypso said, still glaring at Percy.

"Yeah. um actually, can I talk to you outside for a sec Annabeth?" Percy asked. I frowned.

"Um okay?" I said. Calypso was glaring at me.

"We'll be right back. Promise." He kissed Calypso and then walked outside. I followed suit.

"Well, what is it?" I asked him.

"You- uh. just can you.. um. just - stop... well just stop kissing Luke!" Percy said and glared at me.

"Excuse me? I can kiss who I like. You're kissing Calypso all the time!" I said angrily.

"I _know _you're trying to make me jealous, you never even liked Luke!" He said, just as angry as me now.

"Opinions change! I used to like you, now I hate you! See? Simple. You didn't use to love Calypso now you love her!" I said, ready to slap him.

"But.. but you said you hated him. You can't go from hating to liking." He said.

"Sure you can. Like I can also go from liking to hating." I said. Then I crossed my arms over my chest and stalked back inside.

Percy followed close behind. I knew he was glaring at me.

He sat down beside Calypso and kissed her passionately and very suddenly. Calypso squealed slightly.

I glared at them then grabbed Luke's face and kissed him just as hard. When Calypso and Percy stopped kissing, we went on. I heard Calypso gasp in surprise.

"Aww, they're so cute!" I heard her say. When we finally pulled apart, I saw Percy glaring at the plate in front of him. I smirked.

Oh it was on .

Like donkey kong.

whoa I'm so hilarious.

**Um hey guys. well thats the end of my chapter. If you read and dont review ill be sad :( **

**So I had no idea Red Lobster was a real restaurant until I searched it up soo like don't blame me if the things they ordered aren't on the actual menu!**

**R&R PLEASE! I love me reviews ;)**


	12. Caught

**Hey! Sorry no updates in ages.. i didn't really like my last chapter but you know I'm pretty fackin lazy so i'm not going to edit it. hope this chapter is better x**

****Percy's POV

"Hey babe." Calypso sidled up to me as I grabbed the books out of my locker. I slammed it shut and forced a grin on my face.

"Hey." I said and then wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my mouth to hers. She smiled against my lips and tangled her fingers in my hair. She smelled like cinnamon, so unlike Annabeth's smell of strawberries. Calypso deepened the kiss and soon our tongues were wrestling and my hands had moved slightly down.

"Get a room!" I heard a voice call and broke away from Calypso. Rachel stood there, her arms crossed. I laughed and heard Calypso's tinkling laugh. I much preferred Annabeth's laugh which was loud and jolly rather than Calypso's light laugh which often did not sound very amused.

"Yeah we should.." I said and winked at Calypso. She giggled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Coming to class Perce?" Rachel said and I nodded.

"Yep, coming now." I said. I slung my bag over my shoulder, kissed Calypso one more time and left with Rachel.

"So...how's it going?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"It's going good. Annabeth was obviously jealous. But I don't want to hurt Caly's feelings anymore.. I think I might break up with her. I mean, she's hot and everything and she's a great kisser but I'm in love with Annabeth.. And Calypso has been my friend for a long time. I can't do this to her for much longer." I said quietly.

"I know what you mean. If you keep dating she's going to completely fall for you." Rachel agreed.

We arrived in the classroom and went inside.

Annabeth sat on her desk with Luke standing over her. Annabeth had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands around his neck. His hands were in her hair and they were kissing passionately.

I was so mad... Wasn't Annabeth doing this to just make me jealous? So why were they making out before I got here?

I stormed over to my desk and loudly pulled out the chair. Rachel followed behind me then called out to Luke and Annabeth:

"Get a room!"

They broke apart and blushed furiously. Annabeth sat back down and Luke went to the back of the room.

I smiled gratefully at Rachel.

~oOo~

After school

"Percy! Can you give me a lift home?" I turned to see Calypso race towards me.

"Hey babe." I put an arm around her waist. "Of course I can give you a lift home."

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed me.

We got in the car and I drove to her house. I walked her to the door and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Stay for a bit?" She whispered. Her breath smelled like mint.

"I'll tell my mum." I said and then called to make sure I could. When my mum confirmed that I could, Calypso opened the door and lead me in.

"No one's home." She winked and I grinned (forcefully).

We went up to her bedroom and she opened the door. Her room was huge with a four poster bed and she had a big desk and two bookshelves and a walk in closet.

Calypso pulled me in closer and she went on her toes and kissed me hard. I kissed her back though not so enthusiastically. She didn't seem to notice though. I ran my tongue against her lips and she parted them, and my tongue entered her mouth.

We stumbled towards her bed and soon (I don't even know how) her shirt and skirt were off and she was in the middle of pulling my shirt off.

My fingers fumbled with the catch on her bra and finally I unclasped it. This was so wrong but it felt so good.

The door banged open and I looked up to see Calypso's mum enter.

"Calyps- OH MY GOD!" Calypso's mum stood, frozen in shock and I got off Calypso real quick and put my shirt on.

I didn't know whether to leave or just stay there. Calypso was putting on her clothes as quick as she could but she was shaking so much it was nearly impossible.

"MOM! Oh my god.. Can you just leave for a second!?" Calypso yelled. Calypso's mum slammed the door shut but I got the feeling she was right behind it. Calypso put on the rest of my clothes and shot my an apologetic look.

"I had no idea she'd be home so early.." Calypso said.

"Oh god.. It's fine Callie. I think I should go.." I replied.

"Good idea."

Callie opened the door to reveal her mother, glaring at both of us.

"Please leave Perseus." She said angrily and I hurried out.

I heard shouting as I rushed down the stairs and I saw Callie's younger sister (13 years old) sitting at the table on her computer.

"Hey Percy. What happened, why is mom shouting at Calypso?" Adonia asked.

"Umm.. sorry Addie, I'm in a big rush, why don't you ask Callie?" I said then rushed out.

I started my car and drove home as quick as possible. When I thought back, I had actually wanted to go all the way with Calypso... My feelings were all messed up. I thought about Annabeth all the time but when I was with Calypso I just wanted her. It was like she was using some sort of charm on me..

But when I was away from her, I wanted Annabeth... None of this makes any fucking sense..

When I got home I said hello to my mum and then went to my room. I logged onto my computer and check my notifications on facebook. Nothing today.

I checked Annabeth's profile.

_Annabeth Chase_

_In a relationship with _**Luke Castellan**

_Born on November 6th_

_Female._

__Her profile picture was of her and Luke at Disney World. I clicked on her other pictures. One was of me and her at Camp, our arms around each other, and smiling brightly. Another one was when we were 12 years old, also at camp, picking strawberries.

I smiled at the pictures of us. Those were good times.. Her cover photo was of her and Thalia at the beach. I couldn't stop staring at Annabeth. She was beautiful. She was wearing a turquoise bikini.

Then I went to Calypso's profile. Her profile picture was of her at a party, looking really fucking hot. She was wearing a black mini skirt that showed a lot of her legs, a low cut top that showed a bit too much cleavage and black high heeled boots.

Her cover photo was of her and me at the beach in Greece. I smiled slightly, the picture would've been nicer if it was with me and Annabeth though..

I clicked on my own profile. My DP (display picture) was of me and Annabeth (still?) at camp at the bonfire. We were staring at each other, smiling like crazy and holding hands. Our marshmallows were burning in the fire but we didn't seem to care (we actually didn't). Her hair looked like gold and her eyes were a beautiful grey (like the calm before a storm). My cover photo was of me, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, Beckendorf and Selina at Disney World.

We were all grinning like madmen in front of a roller coaster.

I smiled and then logged out of facebook.

This was too hard. I'm going to have to tell Annabeth how I feel soon.

**Hey! thanks for reading !**

**have you guys read Mark of Athena yet? I'm more than halfway through! So no spoilers please! x **

**And listen to We the kings : Say you like me ! its good! **

**read and review xoxo**


	13. Game's over

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked the last chapter .. only 2 reviews for that one so far! GIVE ME MOREEEE ahhaah just kidding ;) x**

Third Person (first time in this story I think?)

"What. The. Fuck? Her house is huge!" Luke exclaimed, staring at Rachel's house.

Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, it kind of is." She laughed.

Luke grabbed Annabeth's hand and they walked in, hearing the music pumping loudly.

"HEY GUYS!" Rachel appeared in front of them, yelling over the music.

"Hey!" Annabeth said.

"NICO! TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC DOWN!" Bianca yelled from the food table. Annabeth turned to see Nico fiddle with the huge boombox in the corner of the room.

"SO ANYWAY GUYS, IT'S JUST A SMALL PARTY ONLY ABOUT 20 PEOPLE ARE HERE! SO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! SEE YOU!" Rachel yelled and then bounced off.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 20? That was a lot of people..

Then Annabeth saw Percy and Calypso in the dance floor. They were laughing and Percy smiled genuinely. Wasn't he just doing this to make Annabeth jealous? So why did he seem so happy?

Annabeth watched as they leaned in and kissed happily. When they pulled apart they started dancing again.

"Want to dance Annie?" Luke asked and Annabeth gritted her teeth. How many times did she have to tell him? Her name was Annabeth not Annie!

"Sure.." She said and smiled. He led her onto the dance floor. Then Annabeth got an idea and she smiled wickedly. They danced and Annabeth tried to look carefree and happy as she edged closer to Percy and Calypso. She could hear them now, chatting loudly over the music.

"You know what would be fun? If we played truth or dare! Or spin the bottle! Or seven minutes in heaven!" Calypso laughed maniacally as if she was drunk (she probably was).

Annabeth frowned. As if anyone would want to kiss Calypso (lies). Annabeth smiled at Luke.

"So Luke! Are we going for dinner tomorrow?" She said loudly. Luke smiled nervously.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Great!" Annabeth said. Then glanced at Percy to see if he was looking (he was), and then leaned into kiss Luke. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and then broke apart panting. When Annabeth looked around she realized Percy was gone. He had gone over to the music and was still laughing with Calypso. Did he not care? (He did though)..

The music switched off and Percy grabbed a microphone.

"Anyone who wants to play spin the bottle or truth or dare meet in the family room in 5 minutes!" He yelled and then went up the stairs, holding Calypso's hand. Beckendorf, Selina, Grover, Thalia, Rachel, Bianca, Nico, Drew, Connor, Travis, Juniper, Katie, Clarisse and Chris.

"Wanna go?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Annabeth replied and they followed the rest of the teenagers up the stairs.

Everyone was already sitting in a massive circle in Rachel's huge family room, with the sofas pushed back when Annabeth and Luke walked in.

They joined the circle and Percy placed a bottle in the middle.

"I'll go first!" Selina giggled.

"Wait a moment! Okay, whatever happens here, stays here. It doesn't mean anything. Okay?" Bianca said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll go." Selina said then spinned the bottle. It landed on Travis. Katie frowned and Travis cringed.

Selina however didn't seem to mind. She was drunk it seemed. She giggled and leaned over to Travis and pecked him on the lips.

"BORING!" Percy shouted. "I think the kisses have to be longer than 2 minutes."

Everyone nodded and Selina frowned.

"Whatever." She said then leaned in again. When their time was up, Katie took the bottle and spun it fiercely.

It landed on Nico. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Come on, don't be scared. I don't bite." Nico winked and Katie laughed.

When they had kissed and Travis had cooled down (He had been red in the face), Calypso clapped her hands.

"I've an idea! We should play spin the minutes in heaven! It's like spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven mushed together! So boys go in one room, spin the bottle and then blindfold the guy the bottle lands on and girls do the same and we have to put them in a closet." Calypso explained.

Everyone agreed so the boys went to a different room, across from the girls room and Rachel cleaned out the storage closet at the end of the hallway.

Calypso spun the bottle and it landed on Annabeth. They blindfolded her and led her out to the closet.

"Remember, no speaking!" Calyspo said, and then shoved her in the closet. The boys had already put a guy in there and had gone back to their room. Calypso went to fetch them.

Inside the closet Annabeth found the person and tried not to speak. She felt his hair to see if she knew him but she couldn't recognize a person from hair so she felt his face and then leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss deepened and her fingers tangled in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She moaned and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Annabeth felt like melting. He shoved her up against the wall and then when things were getting good, Calypso banged on the door and they pulled apart and went out.

Annabeth heard Calypso gasp and then she pulled off her blind fold. Standing next to her was none other than Percy Jackson.

Annabeth looked in horror. She had just made out with him! Luke and Calypso were glaring at them and Percy looked really surprised.

Katie cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess we should spin again then! That was interesting.." Katie said. Everyone silently made their way back towards the rooms.

For the boys, Percy spun and it landed on Connor.

They blindfolded him and led him to the closet. They closed the door and waited for the girls back in their room. When Calypso came to get them, Percy saw that she still looked upset.

"Hey.. you know that didn't mean anything right? You're still my girlfriend. I still love you.." Percy whispered to her. Calypso started to smile and they began to kiss. Percy realized everyone had left the room and took advantage of that.

He fingered the hem of her shirt and tried to pull it off. Calypso pulled away and Percy looked at her, confused.

"Not here.." Calypso said and gestured for Percy to take her hand. They walked out together and were just in time to see Clarisse and Connor come out of the closet. When they took off the blindfolds, Connor pretended to gag and Clarisse punched him.

Everyone laughed but Percy did not look amused. Instead, he looked rather confused. He pulled Rachel into a room after everyone had gone back to the rooms.

"Rach, I think... I think I'm going to have to give up the idea of making Annabeth jealous. It was working but now she seems actually interested in Luke. And Calypso is a nice person and I don't want to use her.. I think I'll just give up the idea." Percy admitted, fidgeting.

"No! What?! You can't do that!" Rachel replied looking panicked.

"I'm being an asshole! I have to." Percy said seriously.

Little did he know, Annabeth was having pretty much the same conversation with Thalia at the same time.

"Thals, I think Percy has actually become interested in Calypso.. I think I'll just give up the idea of making him jealous." Annabeth said.

"No! What?! You can't do that!" Thalia replied.

"I think I should. Besides, what I'm doing to Luke is plain bitchy." Annabeth shrugged.

"Well, if you're sure.." Thalia replied.

"I am." Annabeth confirmed.

They went back to the party, both feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted off their shoulders. But they still carried that feeling of dread, like something bad was going to happen. Like they would soon realize how terrible Luke and Calypso really were.. And how stupid they were to give up the idea of getting back together.

**Okay and thats it! I know my chapters are so short and it sucks and all that other shite but honestly, i feel things will go better in short chapters :) i hope thats okay.**

**anyway, a question for you all: have you ever felt so attracted to someone you feel like you're going crazy?**

**and song of the chapter: say somethin by austin mahone. he is so damn cayuteee!**

**read and review xoxo thanks guys! 3**


	14. Summer has begun :)

**Hey guys! Frequently updating now! I hope you like my effort :) ahahha just kidding. So anyway, I've made Percy and Annabeth give up the idea of getting back together which sounds totally retarded but I have a plan so no worries :)**

* * *

><p><span>One Year Later<span>

"Last day of school, you excited?" Calypso asked her boyfriend as she threaded her fingers through his.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm going to Hawaii... Paul is legit the best stepdad ever." Percy grinned like crazy and Calypso smiled fondly at him.

"I'll miss you." Calypso said sadly and Percy smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her forehead lightly. Percy stuffed the rest of his things into his bag and then closed his locker door.

"Let's go." He said. They walked towards the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Students clapped lazily as the Principal stepped off the stage.<p>

"Well, that was exciting." Thalia remarked sarcastically from her seat next to Percy.

"Agreed." Nico said from her left.

"Can we leave this hellhole already?" Bianca said row after row of students were let out.

"It's just our luck we get stuck in the back row... We always get let out last." Percy said.

"Speaking of last, can you believe next year is our last year in high school?" Bianca asked rhetorically.

"Yeah... the years have just flown past." Percy said sadly.

"Oh don't act so sad! We're going to have a way better time in college than here at this crappy school." Thalia rolled her eyes. Percy and Nico laughed.

"So, what college are you going to Thalia?" Calypso asked.

"Not sure yet. You?" Thalia asked.

"Same.." Calypso replied.

"What are you guys doing for summer?" Percy asked.

"You're just asking that so you can brag about your vacation." Thalia pointed out.

"Who- me?! Why Thalia! I would never!" Percy feigned hurt and everyone laughed.

"You may leave now." Mrs. McAdams said as she moved over to their row. They got up and filed out of the hall.

"Finally! Freedom!" Bianca spun around and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Freedom is when we're out of this school, not just the hall." Thalia said. "They can still punish us for doing something wrong right now."

"Yeah, well we're free from the Principal's boring ass speech." Bianca shot back.

"Eh..." Thalia grunted.

"Oh. My. God." Percy said as he eyed the candy machine at the far end of the corridor. "I think I'm in love! When did they get this?"

"They've just installed it last night. They think we deserve a treat at the end of everyday. It's unlocked at 2:00pm everyday and it's locked in the mornings so we're not hyper for class." Bianca said.

"Do you mean to tell me that we're only getting this for one year whereas the new kids are getting this for their whole high school life?" Nico demanded, sounding outraged.

"Hate to break it to ya...but yes." Calypso said.

"Those motherfu-" Nico began.

"Nico! What did I tell you about not swearing?" Bianca hissed.

"Right..sorry Bianca." Nico said but rolled his eyes anyway.

"Hey!" Rachel said as she bounced up to us.

"Hey Rach." Percy greeted. "Why didn't you come sit with us?"

"Oh I got there early with Juniper, Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover and Luke." She told Percy. He couldn't help his stomach flipping slightly at the name Annabeth. It wasn't like he was still in love with her, more like a slight crush now.

"Oh right..." He replied.

"So, anyway I'll see you Percy. I've got to catch my flight to the Maldives with my family." Rachel made a face. "I'll miss you!"

Percy and Rachel hugged and then she was gone.

"Bye guys! I've got to go home early for my mums birthday party." Thalia said, frowning. "And where the hell is Jason?"

"No idea, sorry." Percy said. "I've got to go as well, I still haven't packed for my flight tomorrow."

"Oh okay, see you Percy." Bianca said and gave Percy a quick hug before disappearing to find Nico.

"Bye!" Percy called after her. He walked to the parking lot with Calypso at his side.

"I can take the bus home if you want." Calypso said as Percy rushed to his car.

"No, it's fine. I can drop you off." Percy replied and quickly got in his car.

"If it's no trouble..." Calypso said.

"It isn't." He replied, frustrated with her for delaying them.

She got in slowly and Percy tried not to growl.

When she got in he drove quickly to her house and opened the door for her quickly.

"Well, have a great summer. Love you, bye!" Percy said and tried to rush back into his car.

"Percy!" Calypso pouted. "That's not a proper goodbye."

"Goodbye Callie, I'll miss you and have a great time in California." Percy said, inching closer and closer to his car.

"Bye Percy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Calypso winked then kissed his cheek and went inside. Percy climbed into his car and drove away.

When he got home his mum was waiting in the hall and when she saw him she sighed.

"I thought you'd forgotten you had to pack and that we are going out for dinner with Paul tonight.." Sally said.

"I hadn't, I was rushing home because of that."

Sally smiled radiantly when she heard that and then told him to finish his packing and that Paul was coming in one hour.

Percy rushed up to his room and began to pack. When he was done, he walked downstairs just in time to see Paul come in the door.

"Hello Percy, how are you?" Paul asked pleasantly.

"I'm good thanks." Percy replied, smiling. He was glad his mum had a boyfriend to make her happy.

"And school's good?" Paul asked and Percy could tell he was genuinely interested in his answer.

"It's alright. Kind of boring but otherwise it's good." Percy told him truthfully.

"That's great." Paul said and then smiled at something behind Percy.

Percy turned to see his mom come down the stairs all dressed up.

"Hello Sally." Paul said softly and Sally grinned happily.

"Hello! Are we all ready to go?" Sally asked and when the two boys in question nodded, she headed towards the door.

They followed her out into the warm summer air. Paul opened the door for Sally in the front and Percy climbed into the back himself and then Paul started the engine and they were off.

When they arrived at the restaurant Sally went off to the toilet and Paul and Percy headed towards the table first.

"So Percy, I-I wanted to ask your opinion on something." Paul began. Percy nodded for him to continue and Paul took a shaky breath. "I, well see I was thinking about proposing to your mother tonight... And I wanted to make sure that was okay with you before I asked."

Paul looked extremely nervous as he waited for Percy's answer. Percy was surprised to say the least, and he supposed it was nice of Paul to ask although it was all rather cliche. Percy didn't think things like this really happened. The boyfriend of your mom was supposed to be mean not kind and willing to take your opinion on. But it was happening, and Percy had already decided, long before Paul asked that if they got married he wouldn't mind one bit.

"No, of course I don't mind. You make her happy so I guess if you want to do it, then do it." Percy answered and Paul's face broke into a grin.

"Thanks Percy. I knew you were a good kid." Paul said and clapped Percy on the back.

"Hey boys. Having a good talk?" Sally said as she came to sit by them.

"Yep." Percy said casually. He tuned out as Paul and Sally began to talk and then he spotted a head of chocolate brown hair on the other side of the restaurant. The girl turned and Percy saw her face.

"Hey, mom and Paul, do you guys mind if I go talk to Callie for a bit? She's right over there." Percy pointed and Sally smiled.

"Of course. But don't be too long. Our food will be here soon." Sally said.

Percy told her he'd be back soon and then rushed off to find Calypso.

Calypso was sat down facing a man who's face Percy couldn't see. Percy finally put two and two together and realized they seemed to be on a date. Percy burned with anger.

When he got to their table he saw Calypso jump when she saw him.

"Hello Calypso." He said coldly and turned to see who the man was. It was a guy he didn't recognize. He looked about 17 to 18 with sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Oh! Percy! What are you doing here?" Her eyes darted around nervously.

"Having dinner with my family. What are you doing here?" He was even more angry than he was at the beginning.

"We're on a date. And you're interrupting." The guy said coldly.

"On a date? That's fucking great Calypso!" Percy said angrily.

"No! Percy, we're not." Calypso panicked. She got up quickly, shot an apologetic look towards the guy and dragged Percy off to a corner.

"Don't even try to talk to me Calypso. I can't believe you're on a date." Percy spat, not even wanting to look at her.

"Percy, please! I-I thought we were just hanging out. It wasn't meant to be a date. Really!" Calypso said, tears threatening to fall. "I love you Percy!"

Calypso reached in to kiss him but he jerked his head back.

"No. You can't do this to me Calypso." Percy said angrily and then stormed away from her.

He went into the bathroom, splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror.

He saw a heated face and angry green eyes stare back at him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He calmed himself down and then went back into the restaurant and was glad to see Calypso had gone. He went back to his table to see his food arrive.

"Just in time Percy!" Sally said happily. Then she noticed his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." Percy mumbled and then he began to eat his food.

"Percy, you can tell us. Was something wrong with Calypso?" Sally asked again.

"No, it's fine mom. I'm happy, see?" Percy put a grin on his face. "Don't worry. There's nothing wrong."

"If you're sure..." Sally said uncertainly.

"Yes I'm sure mom. Stop worrying." Percy said and then stuffed a slice of pizza into his mouth. Sally ate her food quietly, watching him for any signs of why he was upset.

Soon they were done and dessert was on the way.

Sally and Paul began to talk once more and Percy stared into the distance thinking about Calypso. How could she even do that?

After everything he'd done for her... and he thought he knew her so well.. guess he was wrong then.

When the dessert arrived Percy hungrily dug in why his mother ate daintily. When she gasped he looked up suddenly.

On her spoon was a ring with a gold band and a big diamond resting on top.

"P-Paul!" Sally exclaimed.

"Sally, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Paul asked as he knelt onto the floor and softly took the ring from her spoon and held it up to her. He dusted off the crumbs quickly.

Sally's mouth was wide open and all she could do was nod. Eventually she found her voice.

"Yes. Yes! Of course! Oh a million times yes!" Sally said and she kissed him quickly and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Percy hadn't noticed but the restaurant had gone silent. When everyone started clapping, he realized they'd been watching.

Percy tried to smile for them but all he could think about was Calypso.

She was everywhere, her smile, her hair, her smell, her personality and just the feel of her. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He didn't regret her though but he wished he did.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. All he could remember was all the smiles and the talk of a wedding. And he remembered Paul's announcement about coming to Hawaii with them. Percy was a little irked about it but he didn't make a big deal because he was tired and confused.

When they got home, he went straight up to his room and fell asleep.

Calypso was part of his dreams, but she didn't really matter.

She was the past and now was the present. The past could be forgotten to an extent

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey guys, I just realized how to insert a line. I'm so proud. :) <strong>

**So, question: Who's your favourite singer?**

**And song: Jump then fall by Taylor Swift because she's my favourite artist because all her songs make sense to me. Especially Jump then fall because I met this guy a few weeks ago and this song describes everything about how I feel.**

**Also Enchanted because it was enchanting to meet him. But it sucks because he doesn't go to my school and he's older and I probably won't ever see him again '/3**


	15. I love you too

**Hiya! So I know I haven't posted in like 10 million years but I hope you all can forgive me and keep reading this story ? Anyway here goes: **

* * *

><p>"Here's your key Percy. Paul and I are just down the hall, okay?" Sally said as they rolled their suitcases along the carpeted corridor of the hotel.<p>

Sally stopped as she found the door of her room.

"Well this is us." Paul said. "Come find us if you want to go anywhere or just give us a call on the phone."

"Yep, I will." Percy replied anxious to see his room.

"Sorry that we can't be right next door Percy." Sally said looking genuinely sad. "These hotel staff can be a right pain sometimes."

"It's fine." Percy said then he waved and continued down the corridor.

He got to his room and slid the card key thing into the slit and the door beeped as he pushed it open. It revealed a nice white room with sunlight shining in through the shades. He put his suitcase down near the wardrobe and walked towards the bed that faced a flat screen tv. There was a chocolate sitting on a pillow and he took it and ate it quickly.

Next he checked out the bathroom which had clean marble floors and glass shower doors and a nice big bath.

He wandered out on the balcony remembering something his mom said about the Jacuzzi on the balconies and sure enough there was a Jacuzzi all clean and white, just ready for him to use.

Percy turned the knobs and let the water fill it up while he unpacked some stuff and took out his swimmers.

He slipped on his trunks and settled into the Jacuzzi trying to forget what had happened earlier that morning.

_Percy sat on his bed, his head in his hands when his door creaked open._

_"Go away mom!" He was prepared to yell but when he looked up he caught his breath because it was Calypso._

_"Percy, I'm so sorry. I should never have done that and it was stupid but.. you just weren't spending much time with me anymore. And it wasn't really date it was just two friends hanging out but I guess he took it the wrong way..." Calypso said as she came and sat beside him._

_He didn't move nor did he say anything._

_"Please talk to me Percy." _

_He couldn't. What if he cried?_

_"Percy please!" She was crying now. "Percy! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry."_

_He looked at her and looked at the tears streaming down her face. _

_He leaned in and kissed her letting himself cry out a couple of tears. Calypso was surprised because at first she didn't kiss him back but she did after a few seconds._

_She pulled away first._

_"I'm so glad you forgive me!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck._

_"I don't." He said as he stood. "I just had to.. I just had to kiss you one last time. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You need to go."_

_"No! Percy please. You don't understand what I was going through!" She stood now too._

_"No, YOU don't understand what I'M going through. So you need to go." He turned away from her, knowing the sight of her lovely face might tempt him to forgive her._

_"Okay. I understand." She said. And thought he knew he should be happy that was the last thing he was feeling._

_He didn't say anything but when he felt a cold hand on his cheek he gasped._

_Calypso turned his face and kissed him again. He cried and she cried. They kissed softly._

_"I love you." She murmured as he pulled away._

_"Goodbye Calypso." He so desperately wanted to say it back but he didn't. Instead he opened the door and looked at her one last time._

_"I love you." She said one more time._

_"Please don't Calypso."_

_"Just say it. One last time. Please." Her tears came faster now._

_He closed the door and when he heard her footsteps slam down the stairs he whispered to nothing:_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet ! HAHAH no.<strong>

**Anyway they've fallen in love and it's a short chapter but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that the next will be up soon, not even kidding coz this time I have plans! yayyy. ahahah**

**So what did you guys think? Did you like/hate/dislike/love it?**

**Give me your opinions, tell me what you'd like to read, tell me what couple you shippp!**


	16. The elevator

**Hey! Sorry I didn't reply to your reviews and stuff, my life's been a bit hectic but that doesn't matter because here's the new chapter! **

* * *

><p>Percy wakes up to the sound of rain. He pulls the cream sheets back and steps out of bed. He looks out the window and sees it is pouring with rain.<p>

He decides to ring up Sally and Paul and see when dinner was. It seemed to be 6 or 7 already. He'd collapsed in his bed after lying in the Jacuzzi for a good half an hour. At least he'd changed out of his trunks.

"Hello?" Sally's voice came crisp and clear through the phone.

"Hey mom, when's dinner?" Percy asks.

"We can go anytime you like. There's a lovely restaurant down there, me and Paul have just been for a walk around. How about in an hour? Is that alright for you?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Alright, come to our door whenever you're ready. Bye Percy."

"Bye."

After he hangs up he grabs a remote and flicks the TV on.

He almost falls asleep again but shakes himself awake and pulls on a shirt. He grabs his phone from his blue (as always) backpack and checks his notifications.

3 miss calls from Calypso, 1 from Rachel and 2 from Grover. He has multiple texts from each of them.

Grover: **Hey Perce. Just wondering when you'll be back.  
><strong>Grover: **There's going to be a massive party at Nico's. July 24th, can you make it?**  
>Grover: <strong>Dude! can you make it or not, they need to know now<strong>

Rachel: **Party at Bianca's 24th! You coming ? **  
>Rachel: <strong>What the hell happened with you and Calypso?!<strong>  
>Rachel: <strong>She showed up at my door crying her eyes out. What the fuck Percy?<strong>  
>Rachel: <strong>WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?<strong>  
>Rachel: <strong>You know what, whatever. If you can't be bothered to reply why should I bother?..<strong>

Calypso: **I'm sorry. I know it's my fault and I won't deny it but I'm sorry Percy and when you come back I'll make it up to you.**  
>Calypso:<strong> I promise you. I will love you for the rest of my<strong> **life. **

Percy rolls his eyes at Grover and Rachel's messages. He doesn't want to read Callie's but he feels like he has to. He reads through them and decides to only answer Grover. Rachel would probably call him and yell in his ear if she found out he was on his phone.

Percy: **I can make it. I'm back July 19th.**

Percy puts the phone on the bedside table and grabs shoes from his luggage. Sandals would do for dinner. He looks at his phone and sees that only 35 minutes had passed. He shrugs and walks over to Sally's room trying to be extra slow.

When he reached the door he knocks softly and within seconds the door opens and Paul stands in front of him.

"Percy! A bit early but that's alright. Why don't you come on in and watch some TV. Your mother's just having a quick shower." Paul says as he ushers Percy in. It is still raining and the hallways were like balconies over looking the square in the middle that held a swimming pool that was more for exercise than fun. The pool people used to mess around in was on the other side. The pool down there was surrounded by palm trees and deck chairs. Percy had already made plans to swim there tomorrow. He didn't want tiresome kids bothering his swimming.

He sits as Paul poured some water for them, the TV was on though it wasn't very interesting. Paul hands Percy the glass and sits down beside him on the bed. They watched the TV neither of them bothers to say anything. There wasn't much to talk about anyway.

Sally came out of the shower her hair tied in a bun so it doesn't trip down her clothes. "Percy! You're a bit early. How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." Percy reassures his mom.

"Alright, well we better get going then." Sally says and she slips on flip flops and pulls the door open. "Oh my! This storm is really something isn't it?"

"Sure is." Paul says as he follows her out. Little droplets of rain fall on them as the wind blows it in.

They walk down the hallway until they get to the lifts. Sally presses the button to go down and soon a lift dings on Percy's left. They go in and Sally clicks the ground floor. The elevator flies down and when it opens Percy starts feeling a little sick.

When they arrive in the restaurant Percy is feeling more and more like vomiting.

He sits down and tries to calm down. He doesn't know why the elevator made him feel so sick.

A waiter brings them a menu each and Sally and Paul look through. Percy raises a shaking hand and flips through. He doesn't feel like eating anymore.

_"Whoa this elevator goes so quickly!" _

Percy can't quite remember who said that...

_"It is, isn't it?" _

That's his own voice..

_"It's kind of scary..."_

It sounds like.. Calypso.. Then Percy sees himself, wrapping an arm around her small shoulders and kissing her hair.

He doesn't feel so good. He really doesn't feel good.

Percy stands up abruptly his chair falling to the ground with a thud.

"Percy?" Sally says though her voice seems distant.

"I'm going up." He replies in monotone. He walks out and Sally rushes to catch up.

"What's wrong Percy?" He can barely hear her now.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry anymore." He's not anything anymore.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asks.

"I'm fine." He's not.

"Do you need me to take you up?"

"No." Yes.

"Well I'll check on you once we're done. You're sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine mom." He's really isn't.

"Well alright. See you soon then."

"Bye." He decides to take the stairs.

He walks along the hall his head in a daze. Finally he begins to see things, to breathe normally. Then he begins to scold himself.

It wasn't like she _died_. They just broke up. Why did he have to get so worked up?

He reaches his room and takes out the key from his pocket. When he's inside he looks around and tries to think of things to distract himself.

Music!

He takes out his ipod and the speaker and cranks it up to the full volume. The sound is so loud he can't hear a single thought in his brain.

He lies down and closes his eyes.

But one thing he can hear is the next door over slamming. And angry footsteps coming down the hall. And the pounding on his door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THERE?"

Percy sighs and squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe this person will go away.

"MY BROTHERS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! TURN THE GODDAMN MUSIC DOWN!" Or maybe not...

Percy slumps towards the door and it squeaks open. A girl stands in front of him her fists up as if she is going to hit the door again but now it's out of the way and she's facing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of weird ending, I know.**

**Anyway sorry I didn't update in a while.. I've been reading... DIVERGENT! all my love for that book and it's follow up Insurgent. **

**I just love love love it! Have any of you guys read it? The movie's coming out in 2014 and Shailene Woodley is playing Tris.. don't know how I feel about that...**

**So anyway I'm actually really really obsessed with the two Divergent books. Not really sure why.. I guess it's because I haven't enjoyed a book so much in ages. The last time I just fell in love with a series was when I read Harry Potter. That was ages ago by the way. It's like Hunger Games all over again but Four and Tris are** _**so**_** much better than Peeta and Katniss. Sorry hahah :/**

**Anyway, what are all your favourite books and stuff? I also read The fault in our stars and Shailene Woodley will be playing Hazel Grace like whut. I'd never even heard of her until last week how is she in everything? She's going to be in Spiderman too..**


	17. Fate

hey guys. its been like 3 years since i last updated and looking back on it, i just can't stop laughing. my writing was so terrible and i completely left you guys on a cliffhanger. so even though this story is absolutely the most embarrassing thing i've ever written, i'll write this last (very short) chapter for anyone who wants to see the end. it won't be great but hopefully it'll offer a little closure.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV:<p>

The girls' fists almost knocked into my face and stopped abruptly when she realised the door had been opened. My mouth fell open, hardly trusting what my eyes saw in front of me.

"Percy?" She said unbelievingly, as she lowered her fists.

Annabeth. I ran my fingers through my hair, not able to believe that we had somehow managed to end up in the same country for vacation, let alone the same hotel. I tried not to think about how Calypso would hate to hear about this.

"Annabeth. Hey." I replied, a moment too late. She stared at me curiously.

"Are you okay? You kind of look.. like shit."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm okay."

"Right. Well, could you turn down the music please? I've had a long day."

"Sure, sorry about it. I kind of forgot I was in a hotel with hundreds of other people." I said.

Annabeth let out a slight laugh. "It's alright."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you? On holiday." She said, frowning at me.

I laughed nervously. "Right, of course. Sorry, it's just such a huge coincidence."

"Yeah, it is. Small world, huh? So how long are you here for?"

"Here till the 19th. You?"

"20th. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." She smiled lightly.

"Guess so." I said, mirroring her smile.

We stood silently for a moment, and I thought about how different she seemed to the person I used to know. She'd cut her hair, it was only a little longer than her shoulders now and she was taller than I remembered. It wasn't that I hadn't seen all these changes in school but since our friendship group had split up, we never hung out anymore. I hadn't been this physically close to her for a while, and these changes were a lot more prominent up close.

After I'd decided to stop making her jealous, I fell for Calypso which wasn't particularly hard considering I already had feelings for her before. But it was never the same with Calypso as it had been with Annabeth. With Calypso, everything was wild, intoxicating, exciting. It was great, if you liked fire. I was always more into water, the ocean. Like Annabeth, the ocean was everything all at once. Calm, extravagant, unpredictable, free and full of more wonders than you can imagine. It's not hard to fall for two people, especially when they offer you two different kinds of love. Passionate and wild, soft and true. It was never easy to choose, so I had decided to leave it up to fate.

Annabeth broke my train of though as she lifted a hand to wave goodbye. "See you tomorrow, then!"

"See you." I smiled and shut the door. Fate was stepping in.

* * *

><p>Right so that's it! I know this is so so so short but honestly, it's been 3 years and I'm not going to write a full blown chapter for this thing I wrote when I was like 11.<p>

Sorry if anyone's disappointed but I think ending it like this leaves the rest of the story up to interpretation! In my head, they spend lots of time together on holiday and become good friends again and it's a slow burn romance from there and they eventually get together near the end of their senior year! :) i wish i could write it but since I'm in high school now I really don't have the time.


End file.
